


day by day

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Interspecies Romance, Light Petting, Past Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It was easier when she could hate Jill Fizzart, but now it would be just as easy to fall in love with her.





	day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Not only have the Tellius feels come back but I've fallen in love with Lethe/Jill all over again.

She's feeling more and more comfortable with Jill by the day, and Lethe isn't sure she likes it.

It was easier when she could simply hate her for being a racist, ignorant, privileged brat who asked stupid questions. When she could make her feel like scum for being a human, especially a Daein human whose father probably headed some of the laguz hunts the kingdom loves so much.

But Jill took her seriously when Lethe told her to think about what she'd said, and it was clear Jill's ignorance wasn't _entirely_ her fault. What could someone expect from a girl raised in a climate where strength and humanity were the only way and history was written by those who wanted to keep the precious tradition of hatred alive and well? Especially a _soldier,_ whose only purpose was to fight for glory?

And it's not like she hasn't been just as biased. She remembers how she'd treated Ike and the others upon meeting them, even the perfectly nice ones who didn't harbor any ill will against her and Mordecai. She still has trouble getting used to humans, even if this army's proving that some of them _can_ be tolerated.

Or in the case of Jill, more than tolerated.

She sees Jill going out of her way to understand things she never would have given a second thought in the past. She uses the word "laguz" as easily as breathing, and Lethe once overheard her give that jerk sniper a chewing-out for using slurs. _I don't care if you're drunk, don't you ever call them that again or I'll feed you to my wyvern!_ Most would say Jill was pouring it on a little thick, but Lethe couldn't help feeling...satisfied? No, more than that. Satisfied is bringing home a big kill after a day's hunt. This feeling was warm and fuzzy. Like pride, only for someone else.

 _Proud._ She's never felt that for anyone aside from her little sister before, and with Lyre it was little things like learning to fight, her first kill, her first solo hunt. With Jill, it's more like she feels proud to _know_ her.

It's a very scary feeling. She's not sure she likes it, and sometimes she's tempted to go out of her way to avoid this girl. But the thought of not being around Jill scares her even more.

She's curled up beside Jill in their tent, in her beast form, and Jill is petting her. Lethe hates being petted even by her own tribe, but she could lie here all evening and let Jill do it. Scratching behind her ears, stroking her chin...not rubbing her belly, but how long before she's okay with even _that?_

Comfortable. It's disturbingly comfortable to be with Jill like this in either form. It would be _very_ easy to fall in love with her.

The thought makes her heart skip a beat, and for a moment she nearly hisses and puffs up, but she just _can't._ Instead, she purrs deeply, resting her head on Jill's lap and laying a paw over her hand.

Loving Jill would be as easy as hating her used to be. It's scary, and even scarier is that right now, Lethe is okay with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jill for FE Heroes when


End file.
